The Daring Hero
by LiveEatBreatheRepeat
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has never once failed a dare given to him. Not even when he had to walk into class butt naked except for a Superman t-shirt! But could he have finally met his match when he's dared to go out with the fiery Chiara Vargas? Highschool AU.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone~!

...

...Yeah, I'm not dead! Sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuuuge time period I was gone..Some shit happened that I'd rather not talk about, so I'm just going to start things off with a simple fanfic!

For once...it will NOT be Spamano fanfic *le gasp!*

And if you're wondering why I deleted some of my stories, it's because I hated how I protrayed the characters. I just wanted to start a clean slate and just go on from there.

* * *

><p>I can't take it anymore.<p>

I've tried to get rid of these thoughts, but I just can't. It's impossible for me to keep living with the way things are. I can't stop thinking, every second of every day! Any normal person would have gone crazy from these thoughts long ago. Or perhaps I'm the crazy one for reacting the way I am right now. Maybe I'm just abnormal for letting my thoughts drift this far out of control...

But..these thoughts aren't terrible ones...No, they are far from terrible. They are the most amazing thoughts I've ever had. My thoughts are centered around the most incredible thing that has ever existed. Actually, no...Not thing..._Person_. The most incredible _person_ that has ever existed.

And that's saying something...coming from someone as heroic as me.


	2. Daily Lifestyle

Alright! Chapter 2, getting started!

Okay, more like Chapter 1 since the last one was more like a 'hey, bitches, I'm back' sorta thing.

...

*ahem* Aaaaanyways, I hope you guys all still remember that I don't own anything. Oh, and the story is rated T for swearing, some sexual content, and a bunch of random shit that's about to go down.

* * *

><p>"Alfred F. Jones! Get back here NOW!"<p>

Alfred's laughter could be heard all throughout the hallways, his shoes slapping against the tiles as he rounded another corner, nearly running into a group of giggling girls. Giving each of the girls his signature wink and smile, he waved to them quickly before taking off again, the heavy footsteps behind him telling him to hurry the hell up already. An extra boost of adrenaline shot through him as the blond boy hopped onto the staircase railing and slid all the way down to the main floor of the building before continuing his full on sprint, a few drops of sweat dripping from his forehead. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that he was still being chased, however, because those footsteps from earlier told him everything he needed to motivate him to keep running. Oh, and the constant threats about detention being yelled at him helped, too.

"Like hell I'm going to stop!" He managed to yell back at his pursuer. He bobbed and weaved through a swarm of students around the door, flashing a thumbs up to some of his buddies, who laughed and gave him a thumbs up back.

_Just a bit more! The door's in sight! I bet if I ju-_ Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pulling off his brown bomber jacket, making him fall back into the hand grabbing it. He mumbled under his breath a swear, hanging his head in shame against his chest.

"Nice try, Mr, Jones. But I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than pantsing your history teacher and running out of the room while screaming 'High ho, silver' to get you out of class early on Friday." The hand's owner sighed heavily before releasing it's grip on the giggling teenager. But just before Alfred could get away, the hand turned him around to face it's owner: Headmaster Klaus Beilschimidt.

The Headmaster, or rather, Dr. Beilschimidt as the students were told to refer to him as, was a very broad and intimidating man. His pale yellow hair reached a good two inches past his shoulders, a single braid coming down in front of one of his cold, icy blue eyes. He always seemed to wear a clean suit and loafers on any regular school day, and even when he was dressed up for Spirit Days where students and teachers of the like wore all sorts of crazy clothes, he still gave a few students chills.

The look Dr. Beilschimidt was giving Alfred right now, however, was nothing short of a glare. "Mr. Jones, you are approaching your third year of highschool and yet you insist on acting like a child who has just started kindergarten! If you aren't going to act like a responsible adult, then at least learn how to act in public, are we clear, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred smiled happily. "Crystal clear, Doc!"

Another sigh left the man's mouth as he turned to leave. "Now get yourself home safely. Don't make your parents worry, got it?"

"You got it, sir!" Alfred replied with a salute, blasting off once again towards the main doors. He could hear a faint shout of 'Don't run in the halls!' from behind him, but he knew that the man wasn't going to really do anything about it. That's just the way the Headmaster was: all bark, not much of a bite.

And even though Alfred was a pain in the neck for Dr. Beilschimidt, he couldn't help but hold a soft spot in his heart for the boy.

* * *

><p>"Kesesesesesese! I told you he'd do it, Ava!"<p>

Gilbert smirked, his hands looping back around his head, making a headrest as he walked. Ava just giggled and smiled back at her albino friend. "I never said I doubted you! I just said it was a risky dare, that's all!" The Spanish woman then proceded to twirl a lock of her already-curly, brown hair in between her fingers, spacing off as the group made their way towards their favorite place to eat on Fridays: a local family owned Italian place simply called "_Italiano_".

"Oh please! You worry too much, Ava!" Alfred said with a bright and cheery smile of his own. "Besides, everyone knows that Gil's old man's just a softy at heart! I was never in any real danger!"

"He is right, _mon ami_~!" Francis chimed in, restings his arms atop Ava and Gilbert's shoulders. "You should really learn to relax a bit. It's not good for a woman's beauty to keep worrying about tiny things. They cause wrinkle lines, you know."

Ava shrugged and sighed. "I know, but I just can't help but worry about you guys! You're my friends and friends worry about one another, _si_?"

The three boys nodded and soon they were chatting aimlessly about each of their days. They all laughed at Francis pushing Gilbert into the ladies bathroom yesterday, which led to him knocking headfirst into a certain Hungarian named Elizaveta. The bruise on his forehead explained the rest of the story. And they laughed even harder when Gilbert recalled the story of how he got back at him today by filling up his locker with live snails.

Now, many would look at these friends and wonder how on Earth they could ever be friends, dispite their huge differences. Well, it all started back in the fifth grade, where a harmless game of Truth or Dare quickly turned into Dare or Dare. Alfred did every dare he asked for, even the crazy ones that gave him a few scapes and cuts, like jump from the top of the palyground. It wasn't untilthe Bad Friends Trio, or Ava, Francis, and Gilbert, joined in the game that things become even more hectic when the dares began to span over days instead of minutes.

So according to the four friends, they were still playing that same game from nearly seven years ago. Did they care? No, not really. It was more of an excuse to hang out nowadays than an actual game, but they still dared each other from time to time.

After 20 minutes of walking, the group arrived at the restaurant. The wafting arouma from the spices and sauces could be smelled all the way from outside, the smell only intensifying as they stepped through the doors.

The whole restaurant floor was covered in a dark red rug, the walls themselves a warm mocha brown. All around you could see thousands of photos of different places in Italy. Most of them were in black and white, but if you looked hard enough, you could actually see a few in colour, though they weren't noticed as often. In the way back there was a large kitchen where chefs and waiters both rushed to get food ready and to the customers. A large flame burst from a pan and a few patrons called out in excitement.

The waiter at the front looked up and immediately smiled at the four. "Veh~ Hi guys! Your usual table's all set up!"

Francis smiled as everyone started walking towards their table by the window. "_Merci,_ Feliciano, for saving our table."

"No problem! You guys are great customers, so we're always willing to make an exception for you~" With a nervous chuckle, he added quickly. "O-of course, I'm speaking in place of _mi sorella_...B-but don't let that bother you! Enjoy your meal, everyone! _Sorella _will be out to serve you shortly!"

They waved goodbye to Feliciano and quicky sat down in the booth, Ava and Francis piling into the booth on the left while Alfred and Gilbert took the right. Their reason for taking the right has been the same sense they entered junior high: the T.V at the bar was in perfect line of sight so they didn't have to look over anyone's head in order to see it.

They all picked up their menus and began looking through, even though they always ordered the same thing since they started going to _Italiano. _For Ava, it was a small plate of putanesca with a side salad. Gilbert and Alfred always split a large pizza, with Francis occasionally taking a slice on top of his usual order of risotto alla toscana.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of coming here?"

All of their heads turned to their waitress, her arms unhappily folded and her hip cocked ever so slightly to the side in annoyance. None of them ever took offense to her rude way of speaking or her actions since they learned long ago that's just how she acts.

_"Ah, Chiara~ ¡Hola! ¿Estás practicando tu español?"_ Ava cried out happily in Spanish the moment she saw the fiery auburn.

"_Niente affatto."_ Chiara replied back in her own mother tongue. "Now tell me what you fuckers want to order so I can leave already." Once again, Chiara's words didn't faze a single member of the group. They all placed their orders to which the fiesty waitress just clicked her tongue, mumbled something about being repetitive, and left.

"I will never understand your patience for that girl, Ava." Francis admitted with a heavy sigh. "I've tried for years to talk to her on civil terms and all I get is a simple 'fuck off, pervert bastard' and either a slap or a punch to the face."

Gilbert laughed loudly. "Is that before or after you tried to grab her ass?"

The Frenchman pouted and struck a rather dramatic pose in his seat. "Your words! The crush the very being of my soul! Why must you insist on slicing open my gentle heart, which only tries to reach out to others and-"

"This isn't Threatre Arts, Drama queen." Gilbert interrupted. Inwardly, Ava and Alfred thanked him for saving them from yet another one of Francis's long winded dramatic rants.

"...Fine. But I am serious about your tolerance for Chiara, _mon ami." _He rested his head on his hand and turned towards the brunette at his side. "Everyone in town knows about Chiara's sailor mouth and her temper is rather...well, you understand what I'm getting at, _oui?_"

Ava meerly chuckled. "Well, it's not any easy thing, but once you get past her harsh words and this front she puts up, Chiara's actually a sweet and caring girl!"

The three boys stared at their friend in confusion and awe. All was quiet.

"..."

"..."

"...Pfft..."

It was Gilbert, of course, who broke that silence with a loud laugh, soon followed by Alfred and Francis.

"Ahahahahahahahahah! N-nice one, Ava!"

"_Mon Dieu,_ that's a good one!"

"Kesesesese! It hurts!"

The Spanish girl pushed out her lower lip, her hands placed on either side of her hips in anger. "I'm serious! Cut it out! Come on, guys! I'm dead serious about Chiara being a total sweetheart when she wants to be!"

"W-why can't she be nice when _we_ want her to be though?" Gilbert offered up, causing the three to double over in laughter. A few customers looked at the friends in a funny way, but they turned back around when they realized that them being rowdy was just a normal occurance.

"Guys, come on! It's not funny!"

"Course it's not...It's fucking hilarious!"

"Ahahahha~!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Guys! Ugh! What am I going to do with you three..?"

* * *

><p>Aaaand...end!<p>

So? How was the first real chapter? Hopefully my writing has at least improved slightly since I started writing again...


	3. The Dare

AND I LIVE ONCE MORE!

Sorry for not updating in a long time. Things have been pretty hectic these past few weeks and I haven't really had the time or motivation (mostly motivation) to write shit.

Oh, and if any of you are interested, I have a Tumblr Romano roleplay blog. The URL is www(.)vaffanculo-stronzo(.)tumblr(.)com/

So yeah. That's about it.

Story time. Let's go.

I own nothing except a kickass Fem!Prussia cosplay.

* * *

><p>The weekend had droned on without anything happening and soon, Monday had appeared once more. Currently, it was about 10:00 for Alfred and he knew what that meant.<p>

Study hall.

It was the American's favorite time of day, because his friends, Ava, Gilbert, and Francis, were all in his study period this year. Every one of the teachers knew that the moment those four were in the same class, they were going to need to leave the class to obtain some form of painkiller for the headaches they caused. Whether it was Alfred and Gilbert's pranks, Ava's spacey-ness, or Francis's constant flirting, nothing ever got done in that class. So, in order to maintain the staff's sanity, Dr. Beilschimidt made sure that they were in a class that would not affect their overall learning experience. Or perhaps, he just wanted to be able to moniter them closely. Either way he was doing everyone, both teachers and students, a favor by doing so.

And so, the moment their teacher, Mr. Oxenstierna, left to go to the Home Ec. class lead by Mr. Väinämöinen as usual, the room erupted into loud chatter. Groups of girls and guys each were talking about their own thing. In the far back corner, closest to the window, Alfred and his friends were talking about their next 'assignment'.

"Alright, gang. What's today's dare?" Alfred asked, getting out a piece of paper and pencil. He was in charge of writing down who was going to do what, even though it was almost always him that was doing the dares. On occasion, one of the other three would get an embarassing dare as well, but for the most part, Alfred was the 'Dare King', a title he had kept since they started daring one another.

Francis smirked and shrugged. "For once, I'm not entirely sure. Last week's dare was quite the show and I doubt we'll be able to top it." He looked over his shoulder for a split second to cast a sly wink towards a small gathering of girls who had been staring at him for the past ten minutes. They all blushed and giggled happily, whispering and talking amongst themselves. Francis then held up one finger, indicating that he'd be just a moment. He got up from his chair and headed over towards the girls, flirting with the whole lot of them ever so casually.

Ava sighed, but kept her smile. "Sheesh, he hasn't changed a bit since we were kids. The day he stops being such a flirt is the day Arthur's eyebrows stop looking like overgrown caterpillars." Her voice seemed to grow louder towards the end in hopes of said boy to hear her. Which worked, because Alfred could see the British punk look over towards Ava and glare at her, the cheery Spanish girl giving a smilar glare back.

"To think you two used to play battleship all the time back in elementary school." Gilbert commented with a shrug. "Who knew you and him would end up being such fierce enemies!"

"He's the one that always cheated! Him and his damn Navy knowledge! The only reason I ever lost to him was because he looked at my board when I had to use the bathroom!" The brunette pouted and slouched in her chair.

A while later, Francis returned, a few pieces of paper in his hand. "Sorry about that, everyone. Those lovely ladies just wished to chat and I'm afraid time slipped away from me. Before I knew it, I had planned dates with all five of them!"

The albino to the Frenchman's left just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Romeo, oh Romeo, keep it in thy pants, Romeo."

Ava and Alfred laughed, Francis clearly unamused by the joke."You just wish you were as popular with the ladies as I was, _mon ami."_

"Pfft. As if! I'm plenty awesome already! What good would come out of being a total playboy pervert like yourself?"

The blonde chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure a certain Hungarian named Elizaveta would appreciate it if you showed off what little charm you have instead of pulling her hair and calling her names like a child."

Gilbert's face grew red, the blush showing up quite vividly due to the contrast from his light coloured skin. Alfred and the other two members of their quartet knew about his secret crush on Elizaveta since their days back in junior high. The only thing, or rather the only _things_, that stopped Gilbert from acting on his feelings were:

1. His own egotistical, loud mouth additude

2. Elizaveta's obvious hatred of Gilbert

and finally, the third and most important reason,

3. Elizaveta's boyfriend

Roderiech Edelstein, or as the four called him 'Piano Man', was the bane of Gilbert's existance. He was a prick anyway you looked at him and he seemed to annoy just about everyone in their group of friends. They had all watched as Roderiech changed their old friend Elizaveta from a tomboyish, wild girl, into a prim and proper lady. While quite a few insisted that Elizaveta was much 'better' this way, the four preferred the girl they used to know from 7th grade.

"O-oh shut it, snail eater." Gilbert mumbled finally after sometime.

Francis, noticing the forming tension, quickly trying to think of a way to change the subject. He thought for a while and snapped his fingers once he had a plan. "Ahem. So...While we're on the topic of charming girls...I believe I have an idea for an assignment."

The three's heads shot up like eager puppies, invisible ears quirking towards Francis curiously.

"Really? _Fantastico!_ Come on! Let's hear it!" Ava cried out excitedly.

Alfred and Gilbert gave a nod as well, Alfred slightly more estatic about the whole thing. "Yeah! Spit it out, Frenchie!"

The Frenchman chuckled. "I doubt none of you will enjoy this dare. But if you all insist." Francis cleared his throat dramatically. "Your assignment, Alfred Jones, is to successfully seduce a human of female origin and make said human your partner, without their knowledge of the competition, by the early summer's beginning."

Alfred stared blankly at his friend. "...You lost me, bro. Speak American."

Gilbert groaned. "Basically, you gotta get a girlfriend before school ends without her knowing about the dare. Shouldn't be too difficult, right?"

The American laughed out loudly. "Seriously? That's it? This'll be a snap!" Alfred laid back in his chair, feeling rather confident with this dare. He himself knew that he was handsome, the countless loves notes he found in his locker were enough to back that theory up. Not to mention his rather charismatic personality drew people in by the hundreds helped out quite a bit in the long run. There was no way he was going to lose!

Ava frowned a bit, a rare sight to her usually sunny face. "I don't get why I wouldn't like it...Sure it's a bit rude to just get a girlfriend because of a dare, but I'm not totally and completely against it with rage and anger!"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. Al's the only one dealing with this, so why would Ava and I get pissed?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah, but you see, I did not fully explain the dare yet. You see, our friend Alfred here isn't the only one involved in this dare." The devilish glint in Francis's eyes made the three straighten up in their chairs. Clearly, he had something evil up his sleeve. If Alfred wasn't the only in on the assignment, then who else could Francis be talking about? "As of today, we are _all_ going to try and seduce someone into a relationship!"

"W-what?" The three yelled out in unison at once.

"You heard me. It's been a while since all of us have had to put up with a dare. We shouldn't have Alfred being the only one to suffer." He chuckled once more. "Of course, I myself will be participating as well, so therefore, it is perfectly fair!"

Alfred shook his head. "Nu-uh! Not yet it isn't! You can get any girl with the snap of your fingers! Just now you got four girls phone numbers _and planned dates _just by talking to them for a couple of minutes!"

"Actually it was five~!"

"That's just proving his point even more, Francis." Ava pointed out.

Gilbert tapped his chin in thought. "So what you're saying is, is that we need to make this whole thing a bit more challenging?"

"Exactly!" Alfred scribbled down the four's names on the paper in front of him, titling the paper '_Seduction before Graduation'_. "Just to make this dare a bit more interesting, how about we have to charm a certain person...someone we would have a difficult time trying to seduce."

"I don't like where this is going..." Ava mumbled quietly to Gilbert, who nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I."

Francis gave a heavy nod. "As you wish, _mon ami."_

Alfred's pencil swiftly flew across the paper, writing down three names beside each of his friend's names. He smiled brightly once he showed them the paper. "There we go! I'm sure you'll find your assigned person fittin-"

"ALFRED!" Ava's sudden scream caught the American off guard, causing him to crash down to the floor. He laughed nervously, the girl's anger radiating off of her in such intense waves that he could feel it pressing him closer and closer to the floor. "How the hell could you do something like that?"

"Damn, Ava! The hell is-...!" The moment Gilbert checked the paper to see what the Spanish brunette was so upset about he noticed what was written next to his own name. "W-what? Dude, not cool!"

Francis sighed. "You two are overreacting just a bit, don't you think?"

Ava glared at her friend. "Not in the slightest."

"At least brow-face isn't as bad as getting someone who already has a boyfriend! Seriously man, of all people, you just had to chose Liz?"

"Hey, calm down!" Alfred got back up and sat down, clearly not worried at all by any of their arguements. "Gil, I highly doubt Liz will stay much longer with Piano Man, what with his snobby additude. I heard them arguing in the cafeteria last week and it got really heated. They didn't even sit next to each other the whole rest of lunch! You've got a chance and I'm just giving ya a bit of a push!"

"Yeah, a push off a cliff." He grumbled.

The American turned his head towards Ava and smiled. "And I remember hearing somewhere that Artie's got a little something something for you~! Maybe you can find out if it's true or not!"

She huffed and sat down across from him. "Like hell he does."

Francis frowned a bit at his name. "Alfred...Who is this..uh..." He stared down at the name with curiosity. "Ciel...Nu-something."

"Oh, you mean Ciel Nguyen? She's this girl in my math class. She's real quiet and unlike a lot of girls at this school. I figured you'd have a hard to trying to get her to talk, since I can't even get her to help me with my own work." He sighed. "Well, now that we've got that all cleared up, you three have to decide who I have to make my girlfriend."

All at once, the three Bad Friends' mouths became evil smirks and they all huddled in a small circle, talking in hushed voices. To Alfred, they looked like American football players huddled to discuss their nearly ten minutes of scribbling and talking, the three turned back to Alfred and handed him the paper.

"Alfred, you have to seduce Chiara Vargas, the lovely waitress at _Italiano."_


End file.
